


Another try

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is an ask I got. Reader is Crowley's daughter from when he was a human. She tries to kill him for leaving her. Let me know what ya'll think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another try

Crowley was walking down the halls of hell, it had been two days since a she-demon had tried to kill him. It was not like he had not had others try to kill him but this was different. The girl had gotten very close to ending him and she knew his real name. It shocked him even now to think about the whole ordeal.  
Crowley had been sitting on his throne dealing with some demons who had failed to bring the Winchesters to him when there was a burst of smoke that filled the room. He was quickly on guard and looked around the room. The two demons that stood guard dropped to the ground as their eyes glowed with sparks. Before he knew it he felt a cold metal touch his throat. As the smoke cleared up he was met with black eyes that held much hatred and... pain. He looked the she- demon up and down, she wore a simple black jeans, red blouse and leather jacket. Her hair was in curls down her back but that is not what caught his attention when he looked closer at her he saw her true self.... and somehow he knew her.   
Before he could say anything another demon had grabbed her from behind, he broke her arm making her scream and drop the blade that was held to his throat. Adjusting his composer he looked around the room and then back to the girl that was getting dragged away.... "I will deal with you later." She laughed at this and looked him in the eye, "Don't make promises you can't keep Fergus Macleod." Hearing his name shocked him and he just stared as the two doors shut between them.  
As he reached her cell he opened the door and looked inside the dark room. Sitting on the ground with chains around her wrist and ankles was the same girl as earlier only now he had time to look more closely at her. He saw the brownish red hair and the small freckles on her face, her true face. A face he knew from many centuries ago. She looked to be only about eighteen or nineteen. "May I ask who you are and why you tried to kill me?" "Don't remember me.. huh, can't say I'm surprised..." Walking closer to her he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "You look familiar..", Startling her she met his eyes looking at her eyes he saw the green eyes, the same ones he had as a human..." Y/N?" She smiled at him and cocked her head, "Oh look he does remember, nice to see you too... father." Dropping her face he stumbled backwards until he hit the wall. "How... Why... You are a demon, how, when?"   
Y/N cocked her head to the side "Well you know when you leave a child with no one bad things tines to happen." Crowley made a face at this "What do you mean leave you with no one I left you with your uncle and aunt." The girl laughed at this "Yes you did such a good job they didn't want me, when he figured out I couldn't do any work on the farm he sold me to the local brothel." Crowley lost his breath at this and shook his head. "I.. I didn't know... I am sorry I didn't know he would do that..." Again Y/N laughed but this time her eyes filled with tears "Your sorry.. do you know what they did to me.. Why did you leave me with them in the first place I didn't want them I wanted my dad... I wanted to be with you." Crowley looked down as he saw tears come to his daughters eyes. Walking over to her he bent down on one knee and unlocked the shackles holding her.   
The whole time she wouldn't look at him so he cupped her cheek. "Y/N I am so sorry. I never meant for anything bad to happen to you. I wanted a good life for you a life better than I gave your brother... After your mother died I... I didn't know how to raise a daughter alone Y/N. Even if you had stayed I would not have been a good father trust me... but.. if you would give me the chance I.. I would love to give it a second try?" Slowly teary green eyes met his own she looked at him for any sign of falsehood but saw none and nodded. Smiling he helped her up off of the ground smiling he walked her out of the cell and down the hall. He would make this better, he would be a good father.


End file.
